


Pieces Left Behind

by TheWritersJournal



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, K-pop References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersJournal/pseuds/TheWritersJournal
Summary: A story on how one of the most successful artists once loved, got broken, and loved again."Gorgeous, you and me, we're endgame."
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000797
Kudos: 2





	Pieces Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A story on how one of the most successful artists once loved, got broken, and loved again. 
> 
> "Gorgeous, you and me, we're endgame."

****

**__ **

**_I_ ** **_. Past and Present_ **

_**"Hey,** Gorgeous. I was about to call you. I missed you."_

_"_ _I missed you too._ _It's so good to finally hear your voice. How are you?"_

_"I just finished a rehearsal. How about you?"_

_"Tired but excited."_

_"Yeah? How did it go today?"_

_"They loved my ideas! They're going to have the contract signed tomorrow."_

_"That's really great news. Congratulations baby! I knew you could do it."_

_"This is one of my first deal for the company. I'm so excited to tell them."_

_"I'm sure they'll be proud of you._ **I'm** _proud of you ."_

_"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow when I get back?"_

_"I'll pick you up. We'll celebrate here"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**_I_** f it would have been another day, Yixing wouldn't mind if his schedule would end until midnight. That was how his typical working day went anyway. That day though, he just wanted everything to be just done and go home. Something he rarely wanted to do.

Yixing had no idea why but he was just feeling not very sociable at the moment. Maybe he was just tired. He had been up since five in the morning for a breakfast interview. Aside from that, he also attended a meeting at his company and had a fan event right after.

Right now, he was in a press conference which had been going on for almost two hours for the game-variety-reality show Go Fighting. The show was already in its fifth season. It seemed that people still have a lot to ask them, but he just hoped that the event will follow the given time schedule. He might explode if that happened.

A lot had been happening he wasn't even sure he remembered what he did or say. They even have a team dinner after this. As much as he wanted to opt out he couldn't, out of respect for his friends.

Huang Lei, one of the members of their show, gently squeezed his shoulders in encouragement. "This will be over soon. Just hang in there for a moment."

It seemed he was not able to hide his feelings well. He was hoping none of his friends would pick his mood. But having worked and friends for more than five years, they knew him very well already.

He tried to return his smile. "Thanks, _Ge_."

"After this, we will be eating a lot of food," Huang Bo, another member, added.

He should have been used to this. Being an idol and an actor for almost ten years, this was not the first time that he had a crazy schedule. In fact, he had worse. But he came to realize that it was not something you really get use it. It was something that everyone in the industry must learn to accept.

"I have a question for Yixing."

Putting his best smile on, he faced the reporter. "For me? Yeah, go ahead _Gege_."

_I hope this will be the last one._

"As one of the most successful idols and actors in the country, or in Asia even, why have you not accepted any collaboration from those international artists who expressed their desire to work with you?"

"Working with other artists takes time to happen, especially with artists who have a much more diverse audience than you. At least in my opinion. For artists with different sets of audiences, you have to make sure that everything is considered. Making decisions takes time. Yeah, of course, I want to have a collaboration, but we still have things to consider before making any decision."

Thankfully, it seemed that the reporter was satisfied with his answer as he nodded his thanks while another reporter raised his hand.

"Yes, go ahead please."

"You have been doing a lot of things lately. From your album to this show, also your recent movie. Many are wondering if you even have enough time for yourself. I would just like to ask if this was the main reason that you're not in a relationship right now? Or is it a choice of yours to stay single for the time being?"

He tried to give the reporter a playful smile. "How do you know I don't have a girlfriend _Jiejie_?"

He let the laughter in the room die down before continue answering. "As you have pointed out, I have a lot of things going on lately. Yeah, my mind is everywhere right now. But as much as possible, I make sure that my career won't be able to have that much effect on my personal life, like meeting someone. I'm the type of person who if I want something to work out, I try my best to find a balance between two parts of my life."

Questions were still thrown left and right but thankfully the other cast members were able to help him divert the questions to him. They felt his agitation. Much to his relief, Sun Honglei, the oldest of their group, signaled the event organizer to wrap up the press conference.

They were on their way to the hotel for the team dinner when they talked to him.

"Little Sheep?" Honglei gave him a worried look using was one of the nicknames he got after he joined the show. He earned a lot of nicknames, but his friends mostly used Little Sheep.

He sighed, giving his older friends an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry _Gege_. I have no idea what's happening to me today."

They all gave him smiles of understanding. Show Lo ruffled his hair. "We all have those moments. Don't worry about it."

"You just probably need to get away from a lot of people. Let's go eat, so you can go home and rest."

Yixing gave his friends a grateful smile. One of the things he was most thankful for in this industry was it allowed him to meet his wonderful friends. He doesn't have a lot of them, but he knew the few he had will always stay his true friends. And that was more than enough for him.

_**Y**_ ixing was reading the script of one of the dramas he was offered on his way home. For the first time, he was offered a historical drama, something he never tried before. He was not sure whether to accept it yet but from what he had read so far, it was good.

Ever since debuting as an actor almost four years ago, he had to build his name as an actor. So far, he had done television dramas and later on turned into doing movies. He was not sure but sometimes, he doubted whether he was offered some roles and his projects did well because of his status as an idol. That was why he had been really picky about the projects he accepted. Yes, Yixing wanted to act. But as much as possible, he wanted to choose something he was really interested in and knew he can deliver, rather than just accepting a project to have a project.

When he decided to finally accept acting roles, he wanted to accept any project given to him. Jerry Yan, one of his best friends, advised him out of it though, when he was trying to figure out what to do.

"Committing to a project means you put everything in it. You have to really like what you are doing. This will give you the ability to fully understand the role and how you are going to portray it. Yeah, you can learn from every project you do, however, nothing beats learning from experience, knowing that from the very beginning, you were fully committed and loved what you did. That you didn't just do it because it was there, and it was available for you without giving it the consideration it deserved."

As his best friend was one of the best idols turned actor in the industry, he listened to his advice.

His deep concentration was broken when the car suddenly came to a halt.

"Shit!" Ming Hao, his driver-bodyguard cursed.

"What happened?"

"I think we run into a car."

"What?" he asked, his voice alarmed, dropping the script he was reading.

He saw Ming Hao shook his head. "No, I don't think we run into it."

"Shit. Why is it not moving?" He turned to him. "Wait here. Let me just check what happened."

Hoping nothing bad happened, Yixing waited for him to come back from the car. He could see him knocking on the driver's seat window. Ming Hao's alarmed shout made him sat up straight though.

"Yixing!"

He immediately got out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Something from the look on his face made Yixing nervous.

"Wendy."

One word.

That name.

It took one word and one name for his whole body froze, making him stop. He swore he could hear his heart pounding.

"W-what?"

"Yixing, snap out of it, and help me over here."

He didn't know how but somehow, he was able to move slowly towards the car, revealing the face behind on the driver's seat. 

"Dria," he breathed out her name painfully. 

It was her. It was really Wendy. She was really in front of him.

Then something dawned on him while he stared at her. She was not moving. Her eyes were closed.

He looked at the older man checking her out, hoping he had the answers for him. " _Ge_."

"It seemed that she had no injuries, so I think we can move her." He was already moving to the other side of the car.

"Help me move her. Xing! Xing, now!"

With trembling hands, he unfastened her seatbelt and with a little difficulty, they moved her to the passenger's seat.

"Careful with her head." Although he barely heard his own voice, he was sure he heard the fear, shock, and tremble in it.

"Shouldn't we call for an ambulance?" he managed to ask despite things going through his head.

His friend shook his head. "It will be faster if I just drive her to the hospital. She doesn't seem to have any serious injuries. I hope she just passed out."

After making securing her to the seat, Ming Hao immediately came to the driver's seat, moving him out of his way.

"Stay with the car." He heard him tell him, but he was still dazedly staring at the woman on the other side of the seat.

"Yixing, I have to bring her to the hospital. Snap out of it."

" _G-ge,_ " He was looking between him and the unconscious woman in the car. 

Ming Hao shook his head. "Drive home or you'll have to follow us. You know you can't come with us."

"Dria."

He gave him a panicked look, completely lost on what he was going to do "I know but think first before doing anything. I'll call you. Drive carefully and Yixing, be careful when you enter the hospital."

Yixing had no idea of how long he had been standing at the road, staring at the direction the Ming Hao drove off to. A sudden honk startled him, making him move away, finally remembering where he was.

With still trembling hands and a pounding heart, he wasn't sure how he managed to make a call. 

"Hello?"

"Xing, hello? You there?"

"Hey Qin," he finally answered, voice almost a whisper.

"Hey, everything okay?" His friend's concerned voice rang through the phone.

"Do you know Lance _Gege_ 's number?"

It felt like forever before he got a response. "I think so. Why?"

"Alexandria's in the hospital."

At another time, his friend's loud gasp would have made him laugh but not at the moment. "A-Alexandria? O-our Wendy Alexandria?" she asked after a moment of silence, disbelief in her voice.

He himself was still in disbelief. "Yeah."

"I'll call her cousin. Text me the hospital," she told him without any more questions.

After getting off the phone, he tried and gathered himself and drove to the hospital Ming Hao told him he was going.

It took him almost half an hour to reach the hospital. It would have taken him sooner but driving with trembling hands and shaken mind made the trip a lot longer. Instead of going inside, Yixing just sat in the car.

Lost.

Different thoughts going through his mind.

Qin had been calling but he just let it ring.

_Alexandria._

The feelings he thought were long forgotten rushed back to him.

_You can't do this to me, Dria. You can't do this to me._


End file.
